


Yippie Ki Yay

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [86]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Die Hard References, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy steps up to save a hero in distress, but she never expected he would be her Soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yippie Ki Yay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookkloverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookkloverr/gifts), [Ivanoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivanoma/gifts).



> Rated for one f-bomb.
> 
> The plot was suggested by bookkloverr, and the Words by Ivanoma. Thank you!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy felt like a superhero.

And she was.

It had been a great idea at the start. What else could she have done when she saw an unconscious Captain America being carried off by bad guys but jump down on top of one while she tased the other? She'd even yelled, "yippie ki yay, motherfuckers!" when she did it. But now...

Now, she was standing in a back alley in Brooklyn alone, with three large and very unconscious men. She didn't exactly have  _ backup _ for this sort of situation.

But she did have a cell phone. "Hey, Jane? Can you send Thor out to pick me up? ... Yeah, I  _ know _ he's Avengering, but I am, too, sort of."

Waiting for backup was a lot harder than Darcy thought it would be. At one point, one of the bad guys started to wake up, so she kicked him in the face. It hurt (it hurt  _ her _ ; presumably it hurt the bad guy too, but Darcy was less concerned about that).

When Thor showed up, he tossed Mr. United States over one shoulder and scooped Darcy up in the other arm, assuring her that one of their teammates would soon arrive to dispose of the ne'er-do-wells.

They flew straight to the medical floor, and Darcy waited around outside while the medical staff tended to the Captain. By the time he was ready to receive visitors, however, the Avengers all showed up and crowded into his room, and Darcy was left out.

Stark's chairs were more comfortable than those at a normal hospital; at least she didn't have to sit on hard plastic while she waited for the debrief to be over.

Finally the door opened, and she jumped up, barely avoiding crashing into Tony, who was teasing Steve for going down so easily: "Only two of them, Cap! Is your age finally catching up with you?"

He looked okay to Darcy.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt," she interrupted. "Are you all right now? I'm... the one who saved you."

Captain America looked her over like she was auditioning for his traveling show's chorus line, but when his eyes got to her face, he smiled.

"I think I should try getting kidnapped daily," he told her.

Darcy blinked, then pointed at him and asked Stark to repeat what Captain America had said.

Tony scoffed. "You heard him," he said.

"Yeah, but—" Darcy paused to roll her leggings up over her left calf. "I just wanted a second opinion before I, like, kissed him or something."

Tony just stared at her, flabbergasted.

Steve grinned at Darcy and said, "My hero."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148151589108/yippie-ki-yay)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
